board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Tornado Layzers
The Tornadolayzers is a cartoon series made by Ertyu where a young Teenaged Boy named Trey Mcalexander gets transported to a strange world named Videoworld where he becomes Tornadoman and joining a team Crime fighters Called the Tornadolayzers against the Evilone and his Evildoers to protect the eath and Videoworld from ever getting destoryed by them Tornadolayzer members Tornadolayzers Tornadoman http://img.imgcake.com/ertyu0078/tornadomanjpghe.jpg real name Trey Mcalexander age 18 height 5'9 weight 165 pounds eyes Blue Hair Black Born Memphis Tennessee powers and weapons Tornadoblaster powerpack and weapons including Tornadorangs Bolo Balls Grappling hooks and can copy weapns of any kind form either other Robots or his uiltie belts Captain J http://img.imgcake.com/ertyu0078/CaptianJjpgva.jpg real name Chris Jamson age 17 Height 5'6 weight 150 pounds eyes Brown hair Brown Born La Calforina weapons Lazer Gun that can shoot out different kinds of lazer beams Like Ice, Fire , Lighing Tornadogirl http://img.imgcake.com/ertyu0078/tornadogirljpgyg.jpg Real name Juile Videoson age 16 height 5'8 weight 125 hair Blond eyes voilet Born in Videoworld weapons and powers same as Tornadoman but her power pack is weaker then Tornadoman and she cant copy weapons she also uses a whip and uiltie weapons like tornadomans she was also born with speacial healing powers and she is the daughter of lord videoman Broll http://img.imgcake.com/ertyu0078/Brolljpgza.jpg real name just Broll age unknow shes a androed robot height 5'9 weight 130 eyes brown hair Blond weapons kitchen weapons like silver wear thower egg bombs, vacum gun, toster grande launcher and her fanblade Rocketman http://img.imgcake.com/ertyu0078/rocketmanjpgjy.jpg real name Rocket man age unknow robot height 5'0 weight 105 eyes Black hair Black weapons power pack that thows out rockets and grandes Rocketgirl http://img.imgcake.com/ertyu0078/rocketgirljpgez.jpg real name Rocketgirl age unknow she is a robot height 5'4 weight 110 pounds eyes brown hair brown weapons power pack Cross bow gun and bolo balls shooter Zippo http://img.imgcake.com/ertyu0078/Zippojpgum.jpg Real name Zippo age unknow robot height 5'7 weight 155 hair Black eyes black weapons life saber sword Lord Videoman http://img.imgcake.com/ertyu0078/Lordvideomanjpgah.jpg real name Lord Video man age immortal height 5'10 weight 165 hair Blad eyes None weapons Lighting Bolts come out of his hands and Bo staff he is the creater of Videoworld and he gudies the Tornadolayzers in battle TornadoBoy http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2qwzgp5&s=6 Real Name dosent have one yet Age 9 Height 4'8 weight 85 pounds eyes Blue hair Black powers and weapons Tornadoblaster powerpack and weapons including Tornadorangs Bolo Balls Grappling hooks and can copy weapns of any kind for either other Robots or his uiltie belts he is the futer son of Tornadoman after Tornadoman and Tornadogirl got married Evildoers Members Evilone http://img.imgcake.com/Evilonejpgas.jpg real name Evilone age unknown height 5'8 weight 175 eyes Black hair black born in videoworld weapons death ray gun Eviltwo http://img.imgcake.com/Eviltwojpggy.jpg real name Evil two age unknown height 5'5 weight 155 eyes black hair black born videoworld weapons Sais Alice Sanfransico http://img.imgcake.com/alicesanfransicojpgje.jpg real name Alice Sanfransico age 25 height 5'7 weight 135 hair Brownish Black eyes Brown born in LA Sanfransico weapons Grapling hook Gun and her peruise load with smoke bombs Alice is also the leader of a gain know as the crime unfighters Asia Vanderwall http://img.imgcake.com/asiavanderwalljpgud.jpg real name Asia Vanderwall age 26 height 6'5 weight 175 pounds hair Blond eyes Green born in Dallas Texas weapons she dont need none her fist are good enough she is the body graud of Alice profsional fighter in both wrestling and Kick boxing Flicker http://img.imgcake.com/flicker3gzra5x1jpgjpgah.jpg real name the Flicker age 30 weight 200 height 6'2 hair black eyes black born in videoworld weapons hand guns and channel changer box with lots of different weapons depending on what channel he is using the Messanager http://img.imgcake.com/messanger0tgkz4x0jpgjpgre.jpg real name The Messanger age 29 weight 175 height 5'9 hair black eyes green born in videoworld weapons life saber sword and thorwing cards his one famous line is i am the messanger and i awalys deliver Dr Charose http://img.imgcake.com/Drcharosejpguq.jpg real name Dr Chris Charose age 35 weight 155 height 5'6 hair black eyes brown from Boston NE weapons bo staff that shoots pit electric bolts he also creates all the weapons and robots for the evilone Photoman http://img.imgcake.com/photoman9ydgo3x0jpgjpgze.jpg real name Photoman age ? hes a robot weight 155 height 5'7 eyes black hair none weapons Photoshooter he was created by Dr.Choros White Monster http://img.imgcake.com/whitemonster7mmpm2x0jpgjpgha.jpg real name the white monster age? weight 200 height 7'0 hair none eyes none weapons super strenth he was created by Dr Charos too Season 2 villians Diamon Artist http://img.imgcake.com/diamonartistpic3xk8ghtg6x0jpgjpgyd.jpg real name Diamon artist age unknown weight 167 height 5'9 hair none eyes none from videoworld he is the bother of lord videoman he use his 7 power crystals as weapons they each do different element attacks Crystalina http://img.imgcake.com/crystlina6pvat4ho0al9x0jpgjpgge.jpg real name Crystal girl or just Crystalina age unknow weight 145 height 5'6 eyes black hair white from videoworld powers Crystal shards that come out of her hands Season 3 Vilians Count Asvault http://img.imgcake.com/countasvault3pkjg1x0jpgjpgte.jpg real name Count Asvault age unknow weight 165 height 5'9 from Videopensalvaina powers he is just a Vampire that can throw fire balls and hitomates his enemys and stun them so he can suck their blood Miss Berdouda Asvault http://img.imgcake.com/missbedroveasvault7oqpl4x0jpgjpgnu.jpg real name Miss Berdouda Asvault age unknow height 5'8 weight 125 from same as count Asvaulit she is the wife of count asvauilt and she can throw ice balls and also also hitomates her enemys and suck their blood Season 4 Death Com http://img.imgcake.com/deathcompic1gm4ohkm3x0jpgjpgat.jpg real name Death.Com age unknown height 6'0 weight 200 from the darksides of videoworld weapons Virus shooter gun and he clone him self and go insvible mode category: Board 8 Web Comics